Shigure
Shigure (シグレ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version and Matthew Mercer in the English version. Profile Shigure is the son of Azura and inherited her beautiful singing voice. Like other children in Fates, Shigure was raised in his own Deeprealm world where he made many friends and happiness. Unfortunately, that happiness was broken when invisible warriors attacked, forcing Shigure to flee. In his Paralogue, Shigure encounters Azura and the army she's traveling with at sea and delivers the shocking news that his world had been attacked. However, their reunion is cut short due to two large sailing ships that broadside their ship. Shigure vows to fight off the warriors to avenge his friends, but Azura demands that he stay back while she and the army counter the warriors. After dispatching the invisible warriors, Azura informs Shigure that she traveled to his Deeprealm world to find it completely destroyed and all of its inhabitants dead. Remorseful for being blind to the world, Shigure vows to remain strong and sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone as a requiem for his fallen friends. With no where else to go, Shigure decides to join the army, which Azura initially rejects, but eventually accepts his request, though she wants to protect him whenever he can. Personality Shigure has a natural love for the arts and is especially fond of singing like his mother. He also has a special affinity for painting as well. Though calm, collected, kind, and gentle, he can be moody and loves doing things at his own pace. He loves high places. His birthday is June 6th. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance): Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kana (Female) * Sophie * Midori * Caeldori * Selkie * Mitama * Rhajat * Velouria * Nina * Ophelia * Soleil *Note: He can be the brother of any of them for the exception of the Avatar. Other Supports * Azura * Shigure's father * The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) * Forrest (can also be his brother) * Hisame (can also be his brother) * Shigure's sibling Class Set 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Mother |} ; Inheritance from Father |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} '*'Shigure will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S Support with her. Quotes My Castle "I'm sure everyone appreciates all the hard work you put into things around camp." Castle Grounds *"Greetings, traveler from another world. What is your purpose today?" (idle, visiting another castle) Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Gathering Spots Level Up Class Change *"No matter the song, it's all music to me!" Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Our audience has arrived." *"I'm with you all the way!" *"Stay with me!" *"I have your back! *"I'll protect you!" Dual Strike Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill * "It's showtime!" * "Lets hear your swan song!" * "An encore? If you insist!" * "This show is over!" Defeated Enemy *"Try not to hate me!" *"My song is pure!" *"Farewell, fallen one!" *"I did it!" *"*sigh*" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Shigure - Airborne Singer : Shigure served in the Hoshidan administration for the rest of his life. Others loved working for him, enjoying his impromptu songs. Records of his life are the only proof that Azura truly existed. Etymology Shigure (時雨) means drizzle which is a reference to his mother's name. It is also the name of a Japanese destroyer boat. Trivia *Shigure shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Ryoma, Azama and Chrom from Awakening. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Yoshimasa Hosoya, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar and Male Morgan and Yashiro Tsurugi. *Like Lucina in Awakening, Shigure is the only child character in Fates to have a fixed hair color, only having his mother's light blue hair color, regardless of his father's hair color. *In his Japanese confession scene, he sings a few lines from his mother's signature song, Lost in Thoughts All Alone. '' *Shigure was voted the 26th most popular male on Nintendo's official ''Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Shigure Setsu2.jpg|Shigure as a Sky Knight by Setsu. Cipher Shigure Setsu1.jpg|Shigure as a Falcon Knight by Setsu. Cipher Shigure2.png|Shigure as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Shigure.png|Shigure in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Falcon Knight. Shigure confession.jpg|Shigure's confession scene. File:FEF Shigure Twitter Icon.png|Shigure's official twitter icon. File:Shigure - Imgur.png|Shigure's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters